Best Left in the Past
by Cahaya Nightdreamer
Summary: What was the story behind how Helia joined the Organisation?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Huntik.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I ****thought: what if I could create a backstory or even a prequel to Undercover? The sequel didn't work well with me, so...**

**AND: STOP SOPA 2014. We need about 42, 000 more signatures to the petitions in order to get to the goal of 100, 000 signatures…PLEASE help or else fan fiction and fan art will be deleted! **** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Are you sure about this?" Saladin eyed his nephew carefully. Even at the age of 14, a year younger than all the specialists in their first year, he had already become one of the finest fighters in the school, besting even those above his grade. Saladin had talked to him many times about skipping a grade, but he had stubbornly refused each time. However, he had remained very silent about this, knowing the rumours.

Saladin knew the rumours as well. Knew that most thought that he was good because he was 'riding the coattails of his family', which he wasn't. Natural talent and talent earned was a different matter.

Helia's long hair was combed neatly out of his face, and his dark blue eyes shone in determination. As his nephew, Saladin knew that Helia could be trusted. His parents were unaware of this, as far as he could tell. "I'm sure, uncle."

Saladin let out a weary smile. "Good. Remember, earn the professor's trust, and you'll get in."

"Yes, uncle." The quiet voice came again. Saladin nodded at his nephew, and then gestured vaguely to the walls.

"Be careful."

"I will." With that, Helia ran into a wall, but instead of colliding with it, he vanished.

* * *

The Professor walked along the corridor, muttering to Rassivmov about his plans. Rassivmov was the perfect assassin: All of his missions always ended with success, until someone ran by, almost knocking Rassivmov over.

The assassin growled, and grabbed the arm of the suit, who looked rather young. "Watch where you are going, boy." His accented voice made it all the more menacing.

But instead of looking worried like the Professor expected, the suit merely nodded, and bowed his head, mumbling an apology before turning around and walking away. The Professor raised an eyebrow. _Impressive. _Not a lot of the new suits were fearless of Rassivmov, even though he had picked them out himself.

"Who is that?"

Rassivmov frowned, clearly displeased at the interest in the young suit. "Helia Aiden, Professor. Came willingly. Parents dead, because of an accident with the Foundation. Powerful, but needs training." '

The Professor nodded, and turned back round, continuing the walk while Rassivmov continued lining his plans for the next mission.

* * *

The Professor stroked Eathan, waiting for the boy to be called. He had wanted to know more about the boy, one who was so young yet had satisfied Rassivmov enough to be called powerful. As expected, the boy came in not a minute too late, his head down. His dark blue hair was sprawled on his shoulders, yet as he stood, there was some kind of elegance to it that no one else could pull off.

"Ah, Helia Aiden?"

The boy nodded obediently. "Yes, Professor."

The Professor looked down on him. "Rassivmov has recommended something to me." A tilt of the head. "A mission." In fact, Rassivmov had done no such thing, but the Professor was curious.

It was hard enough to try and reach Rassivmov's definition of powerful, and he wanted to see what happened. "Some seekers from the Foundation are going to try and get the bow of Robin Hood. It holds an ancient titan there."

A small nod of the head.

"I want you to go there and collect it before the seekers get it. You are to go alone."

"And if the seekers intervene, sir?"

The Professor smiled to himself. Satisfactory. No hesitation. "Eliminate them." A slight hesitation here, and the Professor frowned, his opinion dropping slightly.

Of course, the boy noticed. "It's not that I do not want to eliminate them, but, sir, may I only cripple them?"

"Cripple them?" The Professor was interested. "How so?"

"Instead of killing them, render them useless to the Foundation." The Professor nodded slowly, stroking Eathan still.

"Hm…" He trailed off. "As long as you get the bow, you may do what you wish with the seekers."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Huntik: Secrets and Seekers.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like…:)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Helia sighed rubbing his eyes. He had to get focused. He knew that there were suits following him, watching him no doubt on the orders of Rassivmov.

He reached the forest soon enough, and leaping onto a tree, made his way silently into the forest. He had already memorised the map to the forest, Robin Hood's final resting place, and was now trying to find the arrow that had been struck…there!

However, he groaned silently as he caught sight of other seekers.

They were moving slightly more louder than him, but were still quiet. Helia frowned at the seekers. A large broad one with a dark beard. A younger one, orange haired, nervous on his foot. A woman as well, one with dark hair, looking Scottish, from her accent.

He closed his hand around a Redcap, the ones that all suits got when they first started, and inhaled.

"Redcap!" He whispered, summoning the titan, and, at the same moment, leaping down from the tree. The seekers turned, stunned, but ready nonetheless. Spells flew at him, but he avoided them all. He fired several spells back, before aiming a spell at the younger boy, whose hand was out to block, right before firing a bolt flare into the other man's face.

He bellowed in pain, and clutched his burnt face. The lady immediately bent over to check his face, and Helia used the opportunity to command Redcap to slice her leg, silently praying for her forgiveness. A scream came through the woods.

The leg lay uselessly, separated from it's owner. The remaining boy stood, trembling, near the fallen two. "Freelancer!" Immediately, the titan appeared, and Helia cursed under his breath, making his way to the arrow, and turning.

The Freelancer was now fighting with his Redcap, and he knew that it couldn't last for long. "Come on! Bow of Hood!" Immediately, something shot up into his hand, and he smiled. The bow was covered in dirt, but it should do.

He closed his eyes, faintly hearing the lady call out a "Kipperin!" before she blacked out.

Helia let out a grim smile, and looked back. His eyes closed as the bow glowed green, and a titan came out. "Arwan the Hunter!"

The titan easily slashed away the Kipperin and the Freelancer, before returning to an amulet that had appeared around Helia's neck. He looked down at the moss-green gem and smiled, before returning Redcap.

He slowly approached the boy, who was trembling. He was 15, maybe 16. He was trembling, oversized glasses falling down his nose, only to get shoved up again. A finger came onto the boy's forehead, and he blinked, before his vision became slightly blurry.

Pretending to ignore the suits in the trees, staring open-mouthed, Helia bounded away, grinning at the amulet that had now joined the Redcap one around his neck.

Tersely blinked, and then stared from where the suit had vanished; younger than him, yet evidently stronger. He gulped, and turned down to his two teammates. "Alia? Rick?"

The man rubbed his eyes but refrained from opening them, "Tersely?" He shook his head. "What happened?" Tersely's fingers were trembling as he tried to help Rick up.

This mission was supposed to have been alright, for any seeker of the Foundation. That was why Guggenheim had sent this small team of three out for the titan. But they had been defeated by a single suit of the age of around 14.

And here was the odd thing: Tersely could not remember him clearly. Not one bit. He didn't even remember what colour his hair was. It could have been blond, or red, or brown…

Oh no.

They had arrived in Nottingham not too long after, and had set off in the forest, only to see a suit of 14. At first, Tersely had underestimated him, and that had been his largest mistake.

He sighed as he stared at Rick and Alia, before pulling out his phone to call Guggenheim and request for medics.

"Impressive." Was the Professor's only comment at Rassimov's report.

Rassimov himself was stunned from the report by the suits. How could a mere boy of 14 defeat 3 seekers on his own _and_ return with the bow of Robin Hood? "Should I call the boy?"

"Yes. Do."

In a few minutes, the boy came, head down, though he looked up as his name was called. "Helia Aiden." He nodded, and the Professor looked down. "You have gotten the bow of Robin Hood…and bonded with the titan?"

A small nod, before the quiet voice spoke up. "May I train it?"

A surprised look from the Professor. No one had ever asked that before, and Rassimov opened his mouth, ready to scold the boy for his incompetence, before the Professor spoke up. "Train it well. It will do you good."

Rassimov didn't look happy, but nodded all the same as the blue-haired boy nodded. "I will not disappoint you." With that, he bowed slightly, before leaving the room.

The Professor was looking thoughtfully at his retreating back.

"Professor?" Rassimov's accented voice broke through the air. The Professor turned.

"Train him. I have plans for him."

Chapter 2:

Helia sighed rubbing his eyes. He had to get focused. He knew that there were suits following him, watching him no doubt on the orders of Rassivmov.

He reached the forest soon enough, and leaping onto a tree, made his way silently into the forest. He had already memorised the map to the forest, Robin Hood's final resting place, and was now trying to find the arrow that had been struck…there!

However, he groaned silently as he caught sight of other seekers.

They were moving slightly more louder than him, but were still quiet. Helia frowned at the seekers. A large broad one with a dark beard. A younger one, orange haired, nervous on his foot. A woman as well, one with dark hair, looking Scottish, from her accent.

He closed his hand around a Redcap, the ones that all suits got when they first started, and inhaled.

"Redcap!" He whispered, summoning the titan, and, at the same moment, leaping down from the tree. The seekers turned, stunned, but ready nonetheless. Spells flew at him, but he avoided them all. He fired several spells back, before aiming a spell at the younger boy, whose hand was out to block, right before firing a bolt flare into the other man's face.

He bellowed in pain, and clutched his burnt face. The lady immediately bent over to check his face, and Helia used the opportunity to command Redcap to slice her leg, silently praying for her forgiveness. A scream came through the woods.

The leg lay uselessly, separated from it's owner. The remaining boy stood, trembling, near the fallen two. "Freelancer!" Immediately, the titan appeared, and Helia cursed under his breath, making his way to the arrow, and turning.

The Freelancer was now fighting with his Redcap, and he knew that it couldn't last for long. "Come on! Bow of Hood!" Immediately, something shot up into his hand, and he smiled. The bow was covered in dirt, but it should do.

He closed his eyes, faintly hearing the lady call out a "Kipperin!" before she blacked out.

Helia let out a grim smile, and looked back. His eyes closed as the bow glowed green, and a titan came out. "Arwan the Hunter!"

The titan easily slashed away the Kipperin and the Freelancer, before returning to an amulet that had appeared around Helia's neck. He looked down at the moss-green gem and smiled, before returning Redcap.

He slowly approached the boy, who was trembling. He was 15, maybe 16. He was trembling, oversized glasses falling down his nose, only to get shoved up again. A finger came onto the boy's forehead, and he blinked, before his vision became slightly blurry.

Pretending to ignore the suits in the trees, staring open-mouthed, Helia bounded away, grinning at the amulet that had now joined the Redcap one around his neck.

* * *

Tersely blinked, and then stared from where the suit had vanished; younger than him, yet evidently stronger. He gulped, and turned down to his two teammates. "Alia? Rick?"

The man rubbed his eyes but refrained from opening them, "Tersely?" He shook his head. "What happened?" Tersely's fingers were trembling as he tried to help Rick up.

This mission was supposed to have been alright, for any seeker of the Foundation. That was why Guggenheim had sent this small team of three out for the titan. But they had been defeated by a single suit of the age of around 14.

And here was the odd thing: Tersely could not remember him clearly. Not one bit. He didn't even remember what colour his hair was. It could have been blond, or red, or brown…

Oh no.

They had arrived in Nottingham not too long after, and had set off in the forest, only to see a suit of 14. At first, Tersely had underestimated him, and that had been his largest mistake.

He sighed as he stared at Rick and Alia, before pulling out his phone to call Guggenheim and request for medics.

* * *

"Impressive." Was the Professor's only comment at Rassimov's report.

Rassimov himself was stunned from the report by the suits. How could a mere boy of 14 defeat 3 seekers on his own _and_ return with the bow of Robin Hood? "Should I call the boy?"

"Yes. Do."

In a few minutes, the boy came, head down, though he looked up as his name was called. "Helia Aiden." He nodded, and the Professor looked down. "You have gotten the bow of Robin Hood…and bonded with the titan?"

A small nod, before the quiet voice spoke up. "May I train it?"

A surprised look from the Professor. No one had ever asked that before, and Rassimov opened his mouth, ready to scold the boy for his incompetence, before the Professor spoke up. "Train it well. It will do you good."

Rassimov didn't look happy, but nodded all the same as the blue-haired boy nodded. "I will not disappoint you." With that, he bowed slightly, before leaving the room.

The Professor was looking thoughtfully at his retreating back.

"Professor?" Rassimov's accented voice broke through the air. The Professor turned.

"Train him. I have plans for him."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Huntik: Secrets and Seekers.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like…:)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Guggenheim stared at the reports in amazement, with the other members of the meeting joining in, their exclamations of shock being heard all over the room.

Tersely, being the only capable one who could speak, had mentioned that someone, a suit, had managed to single-handedly defeat all of them within seconds. And that wasn't even the most important thing. The most important thing was how he had put the other two seekers out of commission.

Both of them were now leaving the Foundation, not being able to fight anymore, or for a _very_ long time. Rick was now permanently blinded, while Alia was now one legged. The other one was dead.

"How could a suit be this powerful?!" One of them demanded, but Guggenheim ignored the protests, as a stray thought leaked into his head.

Tersely had been trembling all over when he had been questioned, and had finished with the fact that the suit had done something to him before leaving.

Maybe he had changed Tersely's thoughts. He had heard it was possible, but didn't know how to. Only few, such as Casterwill, could cast this spell successfully.

He called for silence, before voicing his thoughts. Other than one or two protests, the Council quickly agreed that Tersely had only been hallucinating, thanks to the suit. It was also agreed that Tersely was not to be told. Guggenheim suspected that they didn't want to face the revelation that a single suit could defeat three seekers so easily, and so had accepted the explanation eagerly.

He sighed as the holograms flickered out, and then walked out of the room, flicking off the lights, his polished shoes clicking in the hallway as he mumbled to himself.

Now, out of all times, he wished that Metz was here, guiding him and the Council to the right decision.

* * *

Helia sighed as he made his way back to the rooms where the Suits stayed in. He had just been shown the ropes around the Organisation, and instead of being able to enjoy the day, he had homework to keep up with. Saladin had provided an excuse for him, but had received his homework and notes as well, and he now had to finish it before lessons the next day.

But that was one of the least of his worries. He had nearly no time left before Codatorta searched the room for curfew. It had started when one of the specialists were found out of bed after curfew, and had been attacked by a monster.

He walked along quickly, not many suits acknowledging him. The Organisation Base was like a maze. He winded this way and that, nearly getting lost on two occasions, but soon reached the familiar dormitories, where he quickly entered a small room, and headed down the steps to a smaller room, one fit to be an attic.

He locked the door, and then ran into a wall, before appearing in his room, the moon shining through his open windows, and a slight breeze rustling his curtains. He immediately slammed the windows shut, though also silently, before turning.

He arrived in time, and shoved off his shoes, stuffing it under his bed, before throwing off his sunglasses and hiding it in a drawer. Without missing a beat, he shrugged the coat off, and unbuttoned the white shirt, throwing on an old t-shirt for sleep.

Quickly, he got dressed, and shoved the heap of clothes under his bed, before leaping into bed, and throwing the covers over himself, trying to steady his breathing, turning around to face the wall, and then close his eyes.

Just in time.

Codartorta's footsteps, quiet though as they were (But Helia had grown to listen to them to make sure he was safe), sounded through outside his door. Right after, the door slid open for a quick second, and then slammed shut again, though quietly.

A sigh of relief, before Helia stayed in bed for a few minutes. Just to be safe.

About fifteen minutes later, he got up, and rushed over to his desk, where the homework lay from where Saladin had placed it. He looked at the clock, and yawned, before getting out a pen and flicking through the pages of his textbook, one ear still open to any noises that told him that teachers were coming to check up on him.

He had to finish this before morning time. He raked a hand through his hair, and then started to do the homework, using a boltflare as a light. When he heard any teachers approaching, he shut off the light, and stayed there, silent, breath held until they walked away.

He didn't have much time left before dawn came and he had to go to lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Huntik.

Chapter 4:

Helia rushed to class, thankful that he arrived right before the class began. He quickly settled down in his seat, opened his notebook, and began taking notes on the lesson.

When the lunchtime came, he rushed back to his room. In Red Fountain, it was not unusual to see students going back to their dormitories. He walked back to his room, looked at the time; he knew that time here passed three hours later than in the other world, which was a bit of an advantage.

Shadows enveloped him, and he appeared once again in the room, carrying his clothes with him. With surprising effieicney, he got dressed, and quickly settled himself, before looking up as a suit came to get him, her face dull and blank.

He followed her out, knowing that all suits were brainwashed upon joining the Orgnaisation, and that he was one of the only ones who wasn't. Another few were Rassimov, Defoe (A rather hopeless agent working for the Organisation), and Grier (A loyal and noble agent who works under Defoe), but that was because they worked willingly.

Helia had talked to Grier a few times before, and he seemed like a focus, clear-headed military man. He liked that. Grier had helped the young suit find his way around several times already.

He sighed as he was led into a room with other suits, where Rassimov was waiting for them, his glare deadly as he talked. "There is an artefact…Qin Shi Huangdi's tomb. There is belief that he was once a seeker, and some seekers from the Foundation are being sent out."

A hologram popped up, showing a man's face. "This is Montehue. He is one of the Foundation's best seekers, and you must be aware of him. You are going to go alone."

"Who will lead us, sir?" A suit dared to ask. Rassimov nodded.

"Helia." At the mention of the name, all heads turned to Helia, who merely nodded. "You will follow his instructions, and will not disobey them. Anyone found disobeying will receive severe consequences." There were no protests.

All set off at once.

* * *

Mark and his best friend, Timothy, went to their class after lunch, and were surprised not to find Helia there. He had skipped classes the day before, but had returned this morning to classes, before disappearing to his dormitory.

That wasn't unusual, in fact, Helia always headed to his dormitory during lunch, but when he didn't return, Mark got curious.

Where was he?

Mark didn't particularly hate Helia, but wasn't exactly good friends with him either. The dark haired boy was odd, and Mark decided he liked the boy's hair. It was dark and silky, and always tied loosely in a ponytail. According to his father, Saladin looked the same when he was younger.

He sighed as he entered Battle strategy class, and his heart sank, though only slightly. In class, they had been divided into groups, and Helia had been in a group with him, Timothy, and Chad, a muscular yet slightly dimwitted boy.

Their task was to plan how to defeat the other team, which happened to include some pretty good fighters and pretty good people with strategies. Helia was one of the only things preventing the other team from gaining an advantage. Timothy and Mark were planning an ambush, while Helia was distracting the other team from their goal.

The teacher seemed disappointed Helia didn't come, but it was his team who was the more upset, since Anthony was nearly hopeless at this.

* * *

After a few more minutes, with Mark's group starting to lose, Helia came dashing into class, his hair, usually neat and swept out of his face, sprawled messily on his shoulders now. His eyes were wide, and he spoke to the teacher in a low voice before joining his team once again.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief, while the other team looked furious.

They looked at Helia with disdain as he settled himself down, and with flawless accuracy, tied his hair up into his usual loose yet neat ponytail, which hung on his left side. He then looked at the hologram, before seeming to agree with himself, and then moved some of the pieces to the left.

Mark grinned. Helia was back in the game, which would turn the tables quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Huntik: Secrets and Seekers.

Chapter 5:

The Professor looked at Rassimov, an eyebrow raised at the rather surprising report. The agent then explained. "It seems the Foundation has gotten scared. They have sent Dante Vale and a group of seekers to our base in Peru, and are about to go and attack it."

The Professor stroked Eathan thoughtfully, before letting him go. "You and Helia will go and knock out the Foundation. That should be efficient. Call the boy now, in fact."

Helia arrived quickly, looking confused. "Yes?"

"The Foundation is scared. They are sending seekers to our base in Peru. I need you two to get rid of them."

Helia frowned. "Who are the seekers?"

"Dante Vale and several others. Including Montehue."

"Aren't we going to be outnumbered?"

"I trust your skills." The Professor merely said. Helia had earned his respect, along with Rassimov's, very quickly because of his skills. With both of them, Dante Vale and the seekers wouldn't stand a chance. But Helia spoke up softly.

"I suggest another method, Professor."

"Hm?" The Professor's eyes glinted.

Helia hesitated, and then spoke. "A countermeasure. Just in case we are unable to defeat the seekers. Instead of attacking them directly, we hit another vital spot of the Foundation."

The Professor gestured for him to go on. "If we want to get rid of the Foundation, we do something to one of their vital spots: For example, if we attack the base in New York, or take something vital to the Foundation, or something that will grab their attention, then they'll turn back to it. We send Defoe or someone else to the base so that they don't know about this one." The Professor was looking thoughtful now as he considered it.

"Hatsheptut's crown and beard: Most likely contains a titan though it is not yet discovered. That should be enough to grab their attention. Helia, Rassimov, I will allow both of you to plan the rest while I send Defoe. Now go."

Both nodded and left respectfully, stopping in Rassimov's office to plan.

"We need to get into the safe. That is one of the most guarded safe. We get past the security, we get there."

"What about a power shortage? If they have one, we can get in without worrying about security."

Rassimov frowned. "We will only have a few precious minutes to get into the safe."

Helia nodded. "Ok. When?"

"Tomorrow, at 4:45." Helia nodded again, though in his mind he was mentally tearing himself up: That was when he had Codatorta's fighting lesson. Maybe he could sneak out…he mentally sighed, but nodded, and turned around.

"Is there anything else?" He asked, seeing Rassimov's mouth opened, but not sure if he should speak or not.

"There is something else I need to get, something I cannot ask the Professor about." Helia nodded slowly, slightly surprised. "Will you help me?" He knew the task was impossible, and he needed the help of the suit.

Helia nodded again, turning to go before Rassimov spoke again. "No one can know of this."

The suit turn once more, before asking: "Know of what?"

Rassimov let out a brief smirk, before leaving.

* * *

Saladin faced the window, sighing as Helia left. This was ok, but Helia was going to be in big danger soon enough.

Getting to the Foundation? That was going to be his death one day.

He sat down and buried his face into his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Huntik.

Chapter 6:

The ambush worked. What was more, they had gotten what Rassimov was wanting to get. The Professor was pleased, and the Foundation was outwitted.

Even with the last minute intervention of Dante Vale, Helia had managed to knock him out cold and leave with the equipment.

The Professor smirked at the report, before stroking Eathan, who was on his lap.

"I think it's time for the experiment…what do you think, Eathan?" The dog merely gave a whine, before the Professor cackled.

* * *

"Helia." Helia stood still, letting the Professor's gaze wash over him.

"Yes, sir?"

"You have successfully completed missions that none of my other incompetent suits have managed." Helia considered that a compliment, but still kept silent. "And you have earned powerful titans and managed to outwit Dante Vale."

It wasn't actually outwitting, but it was true that Helia (in disguise, of course), had managed to successfully baffle and puzzle Dante for precious moments to try and retrieve the amulet he had been sent for, in order to try and gain advantage over the Foundation.

However, in the end, seeing that he could no longer hold on to the amulet, he had thrown it over the cliff. Rassimov had been furious, but the Professor shared his logic. If they couldn't have it, then it was thankful that the Foundation also couldn't have it.

"_Twice_."

That had been the first time. The second time, he had been sent to get the crown and beard of Hatshepsut, and had infiltrated the Foundation with Rassimov to get the objects, and had also managed to bond with the titan, as well as save Rassimov's life.

As a result, Rassimov was more friendly, well, as friendly as Rassimov could get, but there was now a sort of equality or brotherly bond (that was kind of odd) and now both were on good terms.

"There is something I would like to…try. Be here tonight, midnight." Shoot. That was right after curfew. However, he nodded calmly, though his brain was still whirring with thoughts.

* * *

Helia cautiously lay down, looking at the Professor with curiosity in his face as he gestured for some suits to tie him down with leather straps. "What are we doing, if I may ask?"

The Professor carelessly brushed aside several strands of the dark hair out of Helia's eyes, and smirked. "You are different, Helia Aiden. Possibly more stronger, with more endurance that an ordinary suit…so, ah, we are going to try something out."

A slow nod. "What is it for?"

"That would be ruining the surprise, would it not?" The Professor grinned, and then summoned a titan he couldn't see. But that slipped out of his mind as excruciating pain suddenly filled him. Flames seemed to run along his arms, and his eyes widened.

A scream tore it's way out of his mouth.

More was happening now, and the pain was blocking his thought, muddling it all up. He couldn't think straight as he continued screaming, tears forcing their way out of his eyes.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt like forever.

Then, after the flames, seemed to come the electricity. His back arched, but the leather straps tying him down stopped him from coming back up. His hips bucked, trying desperately to get out of the leather straps and stop the pain, oh God, stop it, stop…

After what felt like a few more months than forever, it finally stopped, and Helia lay there, breathing heavily, eyes wide and bloodshot. His hair was messed up, wrists bloodied from rubbing them against the leather straps too tightly, shirt (for some reason) in tatters.

His mind seemed to numb over, his thoughts not as clear as he would like them.

He didn't know how long he lay there, until Rassimov walked in, and his eyes widened as he rushed over to Helia and began untying the leather straps. Helia let the tears flow his face, until Rassimov finally left him alone in his room, and rushed back to Red Fountain, only just remembering about the Finals.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Huntik: Secrets and Seekers.

Chapter 7:

Saladin frowned, wondering where Helia was. His teacher for his first class of the day had called him, telling him that Helia hadn't come to class again. He walked along to Helia's room, one which he had alone, and knocked, though there was no reply.

He frowned even more, and gently let himself in. "Helia?" He hid a smile at the sight.

Helia was fast asleep on the table, head on the piece of homework he had just finished before dozing off. His blue hair was sprawled messily on the table, and Saladin gently pried the book away from Helia, noticing the spidery yet neat scrawls on the sheet.

He must have been doing homework, but had fallen asleep right after finishing it.

And slept through his alarm.

It been nearly a year since Helia had joined the Organisation, and had already proved himself capable to the Organisation, becoming almost as trusted as Rassimov. He had rose in power quickly, having already outwitted some of the Foundation's best seekers.

But now the finals were nearly here, and Helia was busier than ever, trying to balance studies, training and the Organisation all at once.

That got Saladin thinking. According to some reports from teachers, Helia hadn't been paying as much attention in classes as he usually did.

Codatorta, the only one who knew only that Helia was a sort of 'messenger' for Saladin, though had sworn not to say anything, had reported the same thing, at how Helia seemed to be struggling to stay awake in his class. And the events of a few days ago, before Helia had become silent.

He remembered the event clearly, from the cameras that had been posted around the classes.

_Helia was standing in the corner of the room, watching at the fight, his dark blue eyes unusually dull. He then stiffened, nearly unnoticeable, and reached a hand into his pocket, pressing something, before looking up at the clock. _

_15 minutes were left. Shoot. _

_He looked up again. The fight was nearly ending. After his fight…he had to make this quick then. _

_Hearing his name being called out with Derek, another specialist a year older than him, and definitely stronger and bigger than him, they both drew their swords, before Cordatorta had called out to begin, and both exchanged blades. _

_Helia blocked a blow, before ducking, and using his small size as an advantage over the bigger opponent, slid underneath Derek's widened legs, before turning around with a grace that the other students noticed and envied, before kicking him back._

_Derek stumbled, but it was enough for Helia to kick the sword out of his hand, place a foot firmly on Derek's chest, and place his blade at Derek's neck. Derek growled, but frowned at Helia's question. "Yield?"_

_"Yield." He admitted reluctantly, seeing nothing else he could do. Helia offered Derek a hand, and Derek gripped it tightly as Helia pulled him out, a smirk adorning his features as Helia let out a pained gasp. He pried his hand away from Derek's, with Cordatorta talking to Derek._

_"You need to learn how to fight opponents who have the advantage of speed. And Helia, well done-" He broke himself off as he saw Helia's wrist, supported by the other hand, lying in an unnatural angle. He glared at Derek, who shrank only slightly, before turning back to the wrist. "Go to the medic."_

_"I'm fine." Helia insisted, to which Cordatorta frowned. _

_"Go."_

_An urgent whisper from Helia had Cordatorta listening. "Please, Cordatorta. I _need_ to go. _Now_." Cordatorta gave a discreet nod, before ushering the boy away into the corridor, and letting him leave, before going back to the room. _

The sneaking to and fro from Red Fountain and the Organisation must have been wearing him out.

Saladin already knew what Helia's schedule was. Everyday, he would rush to lessons, and come out earlier. For his lunchtime, he would head off to the Organisation, where he would report in time, or quickly handle a mission, before returning for his last classes, and then heading off for a quick dinner before heading back again to the Organisation for training.

He looked as Helia awakened.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club.

Chapter 8:

Helia woke, and saw the sunlight streaming in through the window. Immediately, he shot upright, and gasped as he saw his uncle. "Uncle, I'm so sorry, I-"

Saladin cut him off. "Don't worry. I spoke to your teacher. But you have better head over to your sword fighting lesson, or else." Helia nodded frantically, but Saladin studied him carefully.

"Have you grown taller?" Helia flinched, and looked at himself. His skin was paler, hair possibly a bit darker, but other than that, he looked the same. He was thankful for the long sleeves.

"I don't know." That, at least, was the partial truth. Saladin merely frowned, and shooed him away, before calling out to Helia once more, who turned back, already holding his uniform. Saladin pointed at the amulet which hung around Helia's neck, making him blush and tuck it back into his clothes.

* * *

As Helia showered, he could still remember the horrifying sensation from the Professor's 'experiment'. He shuddered.

He remembered all too clearly the painful feeling.

He shook uncontrollably as memories of the excruciating experience haunted him. He looked up at where he had just finished changing in the mirror. His face looked gaunt, haunted, even. A tear leaked out of his eye as he took a deep breath and opened the door.

No one could keep silent with that sort of pressure. As his uncle looked at him sadly, arms out, Helia collapsed in them, sobs wracking throughout his body as Saladin closed his eyes, wondering what to do now.

* * *

Saladin was worried. The stress from both worlds were getting to Helia. Only last week, he had argued with 8 students, all senior than him, taunting him as they usually did. He had stormed out of Codatorta's class about 3 days ago, and now, he was silent and withdrawn, as if that would stop him from arguing with everyone.

However, that made him a likelier target for all of the older students, who had gotten over his stage, and were now openly harassing him. He himself had seen it, and had instantly put a stop to that one, but knew that it wouldn't stop them.

Helia was now more moody, and skipping classes.

Most people thought that that was arrogance, but Saladin knew differently. He had seen the wounds that Helia bore, knowing immediately that not all of them were gained in battle; heard him cry at night after curfew, when he thought no one was around, sometimes throwing things around.

He had seen Helia try to cram in late night revision in while trying to continually balance his other life in the Organisation, with his mind never clear, because of the spell that the Professor had used. Saladin was currently trying to search up some way to clear it.

But until he did, he didn't know how to help his nephew.

Someone passed him, head low, clutching his books tightly. Saladin immediately recognised his nephew by the long dark blue hair that ran in the family, which seemed to fly out from behind at the speed Helia was walking.

Helia seemed to have grown taller now, look only slightly older, so that he could pass of as a first year, maybe a second year, looking around the age of 15, maybe 16. Helia seemed not to have notice him, instead, he was practically running to his room.

Saladin frowned, and slowly followed him.

The door was closed. No one walked past. All were in their lessons. He heard a quiet sob from inside, and frowned, before opening the door, and stepping inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or Winx Club

Chapter 9:

Saladin's eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, which came from the dark curtains draped across the windows, preventing light from coming inside properly.

Saladin slowly walked towards Helia. He was leaning against the wall, staring at nothing. Saladin approached him, and gently reached out, only to be stopped as a hand, deadly fast, shot out and grasped his hand in an iron grip.

He frowned, and struggled to let go. "Helia!"

Helia turned at this, and his eyes widened as he dropped his uncle's hand. "Uncle!"

Saladin let out a small smile. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

At this, Saladin frowned again. "Are you tired?"

A careless shrug was his response. While Helia was sitting there, Saladin took the opportunity to examine his nephew. He had _definitely_ grown taller, maybe even _older_. That was slightly startling in itself. His dark blue eyes were unnaturally dull, and his hair was in desperate need of a trim.

Pulling his nephew to his feet, he dragged him to the door, ignoring Helia's protests, who struggled against his uncle's vice-like grip, similar to his own.

"Uncle?"

"You, young man, are going to ride Shard, and skip lessons for the day, and any jobs you have to do for the Organisation."

* * *

Codatorta looked surprised when he entered the room, having just finished a lesson, and seen Helia wander to the stables to get Shard out.

"Saladin?"

"Ah. Codartorta." Saladin turned from where he had been facing the window. "I need you to pass a message to the rest of the teachers that Helia will not be attending any more classes today."

"Why? Does he have to do something for you?"

"No." Saladin sighed. "Pressure. It is becoming to hard on him to keep up with lessons. As you already know." Codatorta nodded, remembering Helia nearly losing to an older student, which happened extremely rarely.

"So you want to forfeit his classes?"

"No. The Finals are coming up in a matter of days. Helia needs to finish them. He's studied already, and I think he's ready…"

"Should we have his exams earlier then? Earlier, so that he can forget about those and quickly go back to what he was doing before?"

Saladin nodded slowly. "Yes. Let his exams be next week, instead of the week after that. I will inform him when he is back."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Huntik.

Chapter 10:

Helia returned late that night, looking worn out as he changed clothes, and then walked out to meet Saladin as requested. "Are you alright, Helia?"

"Fine, uncle." His voice was devoid of any emotion.

"We have decided to move your exams closer so that you have time to focus on your other activities." Saladin said, gesturing to both him and Codatorta, who was standing beside Saladin. "Your exams shall be next week."

"Will I get my results earlier?"

"Possibly."

Helia nodded, before Saladin cleared his throat. "You may go." Another nod, and Helia exited, the door closing behind him.

* * *

The blue-haired specialist sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at the paper - he was on the last question - and tried to focus, but the spell that the Professor had cast on him a few weeks ago was still blocking his ability to think clearly.

Trying to gather his thoughts, he took a deep breath and then exhaled.

He looked back at the paper, and scribbled the answer down, before setting his pen down, and flicking through the pages, trying to check them, but his mind was clearly somewhere else.

With a sigh, he finally acknowledged that he would no longer be able to focus as he had before, and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his eyes, before finally standing up, handing the watching teacher his paper, and then exiting.

He walked into his room, looked around, and then vanished into the shadow.

* * *

"You wish to see me, uncle?" Helia asked, walking into the Headmaster's office.

Saladin's back was turned to him. "Yes." He spoke on. "You are now out of Red Fountain." Helia's eyes widened, as he stumbled back.

"What?" Saladin finally turned. Helia was staring wide-eyed at him, though other than that, his expression remained collected. A small frown creased his features, but he shook his head.

"You are not expelled, Helia, you are just not part of Red Fountain anymore."

"Why?" Disbelief was in his expression.

"Because it is too much for you. You will continue your job at the Organisation, though."

Helia relaxed slightly. "So I can come back?"

"Once you get used to the schedule." Saladin sighed, and turned to face his nephew. "Helia, it is not that I do not want you at Red Fountain. In fact, something tells me that it is better if you stay, you are the only student here that can do even a limited amount of magic…but it is getting too hard for you, and Second year will make it even harder."

Helia's voice was now quiet. "When I go…can I return?"

"When you are certain that you are ready to come back." Helia nodded at the answer, before asking one last one.

"What about Shard?" Shard was the jade coloured dragon that Helia had learned how to ride. The dragon would have no other rider or carer, according to the stable boys, but he wasn't going to tell Helia that. The boy already had too much on his mind.

"He'll be taken care off." His nephew nodded once more, and silently left the room.

* * *

A few days later, when the results of the exams came out for the younger students, they all got ready for their second year.

And when their second year came, they were surprised to find Helia missing. A rumour quickly spread, one that was not known to the then first years. About how Helia had dropped out to go to Art school. Saladin encouraged the rumour.

And, after the welcome ceremony, he looked out of the window, a sigh escaping him.

Hopefully, Helia would return soon.


End file.
